MeToogate scandal
Investigations into sexual assault and abuse by Georgeland political figures, colloquially referred to as the MeToogate or #MeTooGate scandal, are an ongoing series of criminal and civil proceedings against several high-profile leaders of the political and social elite in that country. Following the sexual assault allegations against Hollywood producer Harvey Weinstein in October 2017, allegations were levelled against leading Georgeland media, political, military, judicial and entertainment figures. As investigations continued, more and more allegations against political figures were made and in some cases criminal charges laid. The scandal engulfed federal, state and local governments, and revealed a severe culture of harassment and assault within political, journalistic, and judicial circles. The Conservative Party of Georgeland was particularly affected, losing several very prominent figures, but the ruling Liberal Democratic Party was not immune and also suffered significant reputational damage. In response to early allegations, prompted by a female member of the Liberal Democratic Party's parliamentary staff, and follow-up reports by other staff members from several parties and several prominent journalists, the Select Committee on Sexual Harassment and Misconduct was constituted by Prime Minister Deborah Rhodes and Leader of the Opposition Madeline Woods. Both Rhodes and Woods took a "zero-tolerance" approach to the ongoing scandals, and personally saw to it that allegations were taken seriously and, in many cases, perpetrators expelled from their parties or forced to resign. During the proceedings of the committee against Conservative Senator Brad Zimmerman, journalist Stephanie Berkujian alleged the parliamentary reporting staff were equally culpable, and that they had been actively covering up incidents of sexual assault and harassment for years. These reports eventually led to more resignations from both politics and the media. After the 2019 federal election, which replaced around 80% of the House of Commons, the Select Committee was discontinued. Incoming Prime Minister Tom Elderton has pledged to reconstitute it if necessary. One Senator has subsequently resigned due to sexual assault allegations, without the committee's involvement. People accused The list of people affected or accused during the ongoing scandal is extensive. While media tended to focus on coverage of parliamentarians and journalists, other figures including those from the armed forces, judiciary and entertainment industry were also caught up in the scandal. The following is an incomplete list of people accused, some (but not all) of whom resigned from their positions. Politicians *Donald Street, Liberal Democratic Senator, resigned 25 November 2017 *John Ford, Conservative Senator, resigned 11 December 2017 *Tom Lee, Conservative MP, resigned 16 December 2017 *Geoff Knight, Liberal Democatic MP, resigned 27 December 2017 *Warren Reeves, Conservative MP, resigned 28 December 2017 *Angus Killen, Conservative MP, resigned 14 January 2018 *Wallace Russell, Liberal Democratic MP, resigned 3 February 2018 *Brad Zimmerman, Conservative Senator, resigned 21 March 2018 *Hank Garden, Conservative Senator, resigned 4 April 2018, subsequently imprisoned for rape. *Marty Ballard, Liberal Democratic MP, resigned 6 April 2018, subsequently aquitted of rape. *Ronan Dwight, Independent Senator, resigned 19 April 2018 *Eric Johns, Conservative Senator, resigned 7 June 2018 *Paul Fry, Conservative MP, resigned 24 June 2018 *Thomas Frankel, Conservative MP, committed suicide 1 July 2018 after multiple allegations *Alistair Kearney, Conservative MP, resigned 8 July 2018 *Steve Kellett, Liberal Democratic MP, resigned 10 July 2018, subsequently imprisoned for rape. *Curtis Pallett, Conservative MP, resigned 28 July 2018 *Roger Dettmer, Liberal Democratic Senator, resigned 4 August 2018 *Megan Frost, Liberal Democratic MP, resigned 11 August 2018 *Bill Black, Georgeland Alliance Senator, resigned 18 August 2018 *David Rosethorpe, Liberal Democratic Senator, resigned 29 August 2018 *Barry Johnson, Liberal Democratic Senator, resigned 15 September 2019